


愿者上钩

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [44]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 性转马德里的女特工们。
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	1. 脑洞

你吴：身高不高但是胸围感人的布兰卡小姐，擅长狙击和枪战，近身格斗基本就是渣，速度也很慢，传闻解释是因为胸大风阻大(？？)

虽然布兰卡一头黑色卷发娇小可爱，但是是RM的老大噢，为此她规定开会的时候都必须坐着，不然就会出现她被围在人群中间看不到身影的情况。

况且那样的话——"玛利亚，请不要盯着我的胸看，好好听任务行吗？"

特别提醒，布兰卡小姐本人是个切开黑，并且喜欢护短。

14：金发飘飘的长腿美女玛利亚小姐，一个能打十个的那种，擅长色诱，以及色诱后虐杀(？)不过每次接到这种任务，她不在乎，倒是布兰卡脸很臭。

骚话连篇，坦言"我就是喜欢doi怎么了"，并且当众送给布兰卡一个飞吻。

长得漂亮是真的，脾气差是也真的，迷恋布兰卡更是真的。

"我是脑残粉又怎么了？"玛利亚小姐继续坦言。

卡卡：优雅大方的莱特小姐，是个非常靠谱的后勤，没有她的话。RM的特工们就算完成任务也不知道怎么安全撤退。

"有一说一，"玛利亚抱怨道："这不是你每次都让克里斯蒂娜第一个撤退的理由。"

对于自己这种变相护短行为，莱特小姐表示对不起我错了，下次还敢。

对于克里斯蒂娜有着奇妙滤镜，能在她唱歌的时候面不改色的鼓掌叫好，实属感人。

"本来就很好听啊，你们不觉得吗。"莱特小姐如是说。

本人喜欢搞些恶作剧，但是没人信，所以都是克里斯蒂娜背锅。

你罗：莫名其妙透露一股沙雕气质的克里斯蒂娜小姐，同玛利亚一样，长得好看脾气差，但是疯狂迷恋莱特小姐。

不过她是玩的一手好暗恋，直到被莱特踢爆那点可怜巴巴的小心思。

"我以为你俩早就在一起了。"布兰卡淡定路过，留下克里斯蒂娜疯狂脸红。

五音不全偏偏热爱唱歌，穿衣品味堪忧偏偏喜欢折腾，出任务倒是简单粗暴，不走寻常路。

对于克里斯蒂娜种种奇妙深刻且偶尔沙雕的行为，莱特小姐表示："她真可爱。"

这么说的话背锅也无所畏惧了啊，克里斯。


	2. 正文-愿者上钩

上调了一下布兰卡的武力值。

01.

玛利亚是个标准的美女，但是她脸很臭。

接到任务的时候，她会踩着恨天高，挎着个脸到RM基地来，表情难看的好像大家都欠了她几百万似的，抱怨声比正儿八经的社畜还大。其实分给她的任务是最简单的，毕竟没人敢惹她。

没有事的时候，她倒是快活了，开着跑车兜风，副驾驶的妹子换了一茬又一茬，每周不重样。她总能找到漂亮妹子约会，因为没有人能挡得住她的香水，红唇，高跟鞋，和那亮闪闪的跑车。

就算是直女，也能分分钟弯成蚊香，大喊姐姐我可以。

“纠正一下，那不叫约会，我从来不约会。”

好吧，玛利亚不仅是个标准的美女，也是个标准的渣女。她不喜欢约会，就像她不喜欢跑车，但它是泡妞的一个好手段，所以她就买了。

她也不是真正的喜欢那些女人，或者用她的话来说，“在她们和我开房的那一瞬间，我是喜欢她们的。可惜，房门一关，也就关上了我的心。”

“不要脸，”克里斯蒂娜往地上吐了一口唾沫：“你这样的女人迟早得性病.jpg”

可喜可贺的是，玛利亚至今身体健康，非常能干（各种意义上），名副其实的花花小姐，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。

如果你要问她，究竟什么人能永久俘获她，她会反问你，“什么人能管得住我呢？”

直到目前为止，这个答案还是：没有人。

直到她遇见布兰卡。

02.

一切都是因为那个乌龙任务。

如果不是它，玛利亚完全可以在基地里混一下午，晚上带着新涂的指甲美滋滋的去酒吧，第二天在不知道谁的床上醒来。

但她指甲油刚涂了一半，就被克里斯蒂娜打断了。葡萄牙人晃了晃手中的文件，说：“有活干啦。”

“不干。”

“RM每年付你那么多工资，你就一句不干？”

看在RM的面子上，玛利亚勉强看了一看那份文件，又摆起臭脸：“我们是特工，是杀手，不是政府请来给警局擦屁股的。不干。”

克里斯蒂娜心说你个狗女人挺狂的啊：“那我要说，这份活人均报酬够你再买一辆跑车呢？”

“........”玛利亚放下指甲油，说：“跑车不跑车不重要，主要是打击犯罪，人人有责。”

天蝎座的女人，最容易真香了。

这单任务主要是抓捕潜藏在马德里的毒贩，问题是金主没有提供太多有效的信息，如何把毒贩找出来，还要靠RM自己。

玛利亚和克里斯蒂娜合计，打算在网上假扮买毒品的人员，来他个姜太公钓鱼——愿者上钩。

“这样真的能行吗？”

“放心吧，到时候我们直接冲到交易地点，给他们来个瓮中捉鳖！然后我就有新跑车啦！”

一直惦记着跑车的玛利亚补好口红，对着小镜子比划了一个V的手势。

03.

“这样真的能行吗？”

“我办事你还不放心吗？”

布兰卡站在电脑屏幕前看了又看，可惜什么也没看懂。她一向不太懂技术操作，她更喜欢简单粗暴的解决问题。

对于这次任务，布兰卡的建议是：“直接逮到人，冲上去打完一发弹夹，不就完事了？”

“可是我们没有确切的人员信息啊！”

“唔....这个，宁可错杀一千，不能放过一个嘛，”布兰卡优雅地理了理头发，用最平静的语气说出最狠毒的话：“对不起了，错杀的那一千个人，但是我也没办法嘛。”

这几乎成了布兰卡的口头禅。

作为Atl的头牌，布兰卡可以说是非常有职业道德了，每次杀人前都会一脸无辜的道歉。动手来倒是干净利落，美其名曰：让他们走的安详点。

“一点不安详好吗。”莱特小姐对她的行为表示不解。

“那你为什么还要捧着圣经祈祷.....。”

布兰卡嘴上虽然这么说着，但是不得不承认，在高科技电子设备这方面，她确实要依仗莱特。

就比如这次任务，莱特给出的方案是，假扮毒贩，放长线，掉大鱼。等抓到人了，想打完几发弹夹都行。

就这样，RM和Atl史上最匪夷所思的乌龙任务诞生了。

04.

两个对立组织接到同一份任务委托，按理说是不会出现这么大的乌龙的。但鉴于这事发生在马德里，那不足为奇了。

西班牙人，老乌龙怪了。

就好比皇马因为传真机失灵而错过德赫亚一样，都是小场面。

05.

到了约定日，玛利亚和克里斯蒂娜如约来到了交易场所，一栋废弃的公寓楼。玛利亚仿佛已经看到了自己的豪华跑车就在房间里，她没有多想，一脚踢开了房门，颇有FBI OPEN THE DOOR的气势。

克里斯蒂娜顺势举起了冲锋枪枪。

房间里只有一个黑发女人，个头不高，眼睛很大，卷毛束在脑后，露出耳朵上两个小巧的耳钉。

玛利亚一脸懵逼。

06.

布兰卡也一脸懵逼。

怎么回事？毒贩子居然两个女的？还是如此具有破坏力的开场.....莱特可不是这么告诉她的啊！难道不是先假惺惺的客套几句吗？

“把手举起来，老实点。”克里斯蒂娜凶巴巴地说，把枪怼到了布兰卡的头上。布兰卡只好乖乖举起手，同时强装淡定：“你们......不用这么夸张吧？说好的一手交钱一手交货？”

“谁跟你交货啊，就这个智商，怪不得上钩了。”

布兰卡心说我智商比你俩加一块都多三倍啊！

她立刻明白了，这估计是个乌龙。

“不是，我.....”

玛利亚止住了她的话头：“别狡辩，你把毒品藏哪了？”

其实，玛利亚起了贼心。

因为面前的女人实在对她胃口，她还没见过这么漂亮的脸蛋呢，她的睫毛比自己之前玩过的任何一个妹子都要长，更别提她还有副丰满身材。

玛利亚，一个钟爱大胸妹妹的老色批——在看到布兰卡的那一刻，有种“妈的，必须把她娶回家”的冲动。

所以她掏出了手枪，也怼到了布兰卡的头上。

布兰卡抬头看着金发女人，她比自己高了许多，就算没有那双离谱的高跟鞋，自己可能也只到她的肩膀。

她有双好长的腿哦，布兰卡默默地咽了一口口水。

布兰卡，一个钟爱长腿姐姐的老色批——想当场大喊我可以了。

玛利亚的枪口逐渐下移，贴在了布兰卡的胸口，轻轻一挑，崩开了一颗扣子。这扣子一开，在她的视角来看，几乎能看到乳沟了。

“不会藏在这里吧？”

克里斯蒂娜扭头，说：“操，你能不能别.....”

她想说，你能不能别在办正事时突然搞黄色，或者，你能不能不要随便发情。

但她什么也没说出口。

因为忍无可忍的布兰卡伸出拳头，一个上勾拳打在了玛利亚的下巴上。

玛利亚只感觉，如果不是身高差，她肯定会像动画片里那样，直接飞出去。

金发女人应声倒地后，布兰卡又踢倒了克里斯蒂娜，后者反应很快的开枪了，可惜布兰卡反应更快，侧身躲过了那颗子弹，顺势握住克里斯蒂娜的胳膊，将她狠狠地摔在了地上。

随着‘咯咔’一声响，布兰卡已经捡起了掉在地上的枪，指着躺着的两个人了。

这一天，布兰卡再次怀念当初在培训的时候，被老师费尔南达教训的日子了。

看来费尔南达老师说的对：不管你是T还是P，是1还是0，能干总没错的。（各种意义上）

07.

“听我说，这是个误会，我不是毒贩，我是Atl的人....”

“你装什么啊！你还敢打我！！”

玛利亚捂着下巴挣扎着爬起来，这女人太狠了，居然打脸，要是破相了可怎么办，她还要靠着脸去骗小姑娘呢！

“......她不是装的。”

“什么？”

克里斯蒂娜有气无力地用一只手拉住她，说：“我胳膊脱臼了。”

这手法，一看就是老特工了。

08.

“对不起，真的对不起，我也没有办法嘛。”布兰卡习惯性的先打人再道歉，多少沾了点白莲。

她喊等在楼下的莱特上来帮忙处理克里斯蒂娜的伤。

莱特早就等的不耐烦了，她不知道出了什么问题，布兰卡磨蹭这么久都没办好。她上楼一看，一个金发美女靠在墙边照镜子，一个黑发美女躺在地上叫唤，布兰卡蹲在她身边安慰她，领口开了大半，露出白花花一片。

这什么情况？

女同性恋集会？

“莱特.....你快点过来，”布兰卡委屈巴巴地说：“她受伤了。”

“怎么回事？谁打的？”

“呃.....我。”

布兰卡把来龙去脉简单地复述了一遍，莱特听到她俩是RM的人，无奈地叹了口气。

“你让开，我来处理吧。”

那厢克里斯蒂娜起码叫唤了十来分钟了，嗓子都冒烟了。实际上她也没多疼，但是她想碰个瓷，讹布兰卡一把，说不定还能再讹辆跑车呢？

“你还好吧？”

克里斯蒂娜闻声张开眼，就看到莱特小姐那精致的脸蛋，棕色眼睛里全是温柔。如果说布兰卡的行为有点像某暴雪过气游戏里的铁拳的话，克里斯蒂娜觉得莱特简直就是天使了。

有人能不喜欢天使吗？

没有人。

起码克里斯蒂娜不能。

曾经日常嘲讽玛利亚“女同性恋蒸鹅心”的克里斯蒂娜，光荣变弯。

“嗨.....我挺好的......我叫克里斯蒂娜，来自葡萄牙，住在马德里市中心的公寓里，有两只兔子和一只猫.....”

“啊，我不是问你这个，我是问你胳膊还好吗？”

克里斯蒂娜愣了一下，瞅了一眼自己脱臼的胳膊，傻笑着说：“好的很，这点小伤不足挂齿啦。”

“那就好，”莱特点点头，按住他的肩膀：“那我要用力了哦，可能会有点疼——”

“什么，你要干什么......啊———”

这一出乌龙闹剧，就在克里斯蒂娜惨绝人寰的叫声中结束了。

09.

搞清楚事情的四个人各回各家，各找各妈。只不过一路上是各怀鬼胎。

布兰卡在馋长腿美女，玛利亚在馋大胸美女。

克里斯蒂娜在想她的梦中情人，而她的梦中情人在想任务。

“既然这样，我们只能把任务让给RM了，他们的资料比我们的新一些......你有在听吗？”

“啊，哦。有的有的。”

其实布兰卡没有。布兰卡满脑子玛利亚那金发飘飘的身影，还有她离开时那高跟鞋‘笃笃笃’的声音。

哎，好不容易遇见了爱情，不知何时才能再见了。

10.

命运告诉你，很快。

在又一次出任务时碰上后，布兰卡和玛利亚滚到了床上。任务目标的尸体还泡在浴缸里，但是俩人才不管那么多，大不了一会再点个蜡。

这导致等着撤退的克里斯蒂娜死活联系不上人，急急忙忙地找了过来。一推门，就瞎了一双狗眼。

“哈哈，克里斯....你怎么来了.....”

玛利亚一边尬笑一边穿裤子，她身后布兰卡正用手整理着自己乱七八糟的卷毛。

“你们......”

“我们....我们没什么.....”玛利亚心虚地说，布兰卡转过身来，脸上好几个口红印。

那明晃晃的红印甚至延续到了脖子和脖子以下不可描述的地方。

克里斯蒂娜不知该如何发作，趁她组织语言的空当，布兰卡匆匆忙忙地溜了。

11.

“你不会真的喜欢上RM的那个金发妞了吧？”

“不行吗？”

“就算我说不可以，有用吗？”

布兰卡回忆了一下刚才玛利亚亲她的时候那份刺激感，说：“确实没用。”

莱特神色古怪地问：“我还不知道你是女同性恋呢。”

“我不是啊。”

“？？？”

布兰卡蹙起她精心修过的眉毛，说道：“我只是喜欢她而已，其他女人我可没兴趣。比如你，你腿也很长，我就没兴趣。”

“还有那个新来的小姑娘，脸上有很多雀斑的那个。也是一头金发，我都没兴趣啊。”

“所以，我不是女同性恋，我只是喜欢玛利亚而已，”布兰卡总结道，然后揉了揉自己的胸：“见鬼，她搞的我这好疼。”

“你别说话了。”

12.

比起布兰卡的强词夺理，玛利亚就要直白很多。

“我看上她了，我就是要追她。”

克里斯蒂娜痛苦地捂脸：“你有病？她就是个小疯子，要不是莱特，我他妈现在胳膊就废了！啊，莱特真温柔啊.....”

玛利亚才不管那么多，世界上就没有她泡不到的女人。

后来她果然泡到了布兰卡。

再后来，她果然相信了克里斯蒂娜当时说的话。

布兰卡虽然漂亮，但是实在是——太凶了！

平时优雅端庄，却有着极强的控制欲，每天监视玛利亚和谁说话了，一旦被她逮着了，她就能盘问一整晚。

盘问方式是扒在玛利亚身上，“你不坦白我就挂你身上了！”

“妈的，我就是想买个冰淇淋，店员是女的我能有什么办法！”

她不让玛利亚和女人聊天，自己却对谁都甜甜地笑。玛利亚非常不服气，她却说：“你冲别人笑，肯定是想搭讪人家！”

“那你呢！”

“我只是因为，心情好罢了。”

玛利亚因此生气了，不理她了。她就坐在家里啃手手，生闷气。几天胃口不佳后，她顶着狗狗眼跑到玛利亚面前，可怜兮兮地说：“我原谅你了，不要不理我嘛。”

玛利亚在心里默念一万遍：不要心软！都是阴谋！

但是还是一万遍上钩，跌进这个阴谋里。

第二天，布兰卡又继续监视了。

13.

最惨的是玛利亚那次开玩笑，说要和她分手。

布兰卡呆呆地望着她，哦了一声。

看她这副样子，玛利亚心软了：“哎，我是开.....你拿枪做什么！”

“对不起，但是我也没办法啊，”布兰卡打开保险栓，微笑着说。

在差点被打烂脑袋后，玛利亚再也不敢提分手的事了。

她终于找到能管得住她的人了。

END

布兰卡：老娘一枪打烂你个狗女人的脑壳。

费尔南达是雷东多，雀斑小姑娘是谁不用我说了8？


End file.
